The Young and the Feathery
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Ever wonder what a Maximum Ride soap opera would be like? Here's your answer. Welcome to: THE YOUNG AND THE FEATHERY! Max and the flock are all grown up and are going through some major "drama". PS: There will be comedy. R&R?
1. It's A Date?

**Before you read this, a note. This is a 'soap opera' so get ready for a large order of 'drama'. **

**Iggy: What Skits' means is: this **_**is **_**a soap opera , a Maximum Ride soap opera, but this isn't your regular soap opera. **

**Me: Not at all, unlike most, this one will be comedic. Or, I'll try at comedy anyway. Don't promise any succession. Lol. **

**Iggy: Okay, now, let's get on with it. **

**Me: Wait! I've gotta say this: I dedicate this to Kara. She's wanted me to put this up for a while. So, this is for her. And also, an apology story. Sorry for not updating but, hey, school's out next Friday! :D So...**

**Iggy: NOW, can we go on?  
**

**Me: Right. But first, Iggy, disclaim me. **

**Iggy: Skittles' Surnameless owns nothing Maximum Ride related, James Patterson **_**thinks **_**he owns everything Maximum Ride related, Chuck Norris owns **_**everything. **_

**Me: Word. Okay, let's start.

* * *

**

**~Max's POV~**

I sighed as I walked through to door of my apartment. Another long day at work, another long drive home, another long night alone. After I saved the world a few years back the flock and I decided to lie low for, well, the rest of our lives. It's been quite awhile, I saved the world when I was 16, it was my 'great prophecy' to save or destroy the world when I turned 16, I saved it, obviously. I was now 21. Legal drinking age, whoo! A drink was exactly what I could go for right now, unfortunately, I try to stay sober most days.

Now that I was 21, I had my own apartment in the city. Yes, the city. New York to be exact. I know, I never thought I'd be here either, but, life in the suburbs just isn't my thing, nor life in the country. New York held memories, mostly bad, but some good. I mean, New York is where it all boiled down. Turns out, the center of all my problems was in the city, we blew up one building that was planning world destruction and all our problems were gone. I still think they were going to try to take over the world with duct tape, though, because we found, like, twenty dozen rolls of the gift from God.

Fang, who is also 21, also lives in the city. He has his own place though, and he has a pretty successful job. I haven't talked to him in the last couple days, but last I heard he was working for a big company, had his own house and was happily dating a happily married woman. Okay, so maybe the dating a married woman part wasn't true, but hey, you never know, Fang is quite the ladies' man.

Iggy-can you guess his age?-lives in the burbs, happily married with one two year old, and two one year olds. Yup, that whole sentence was nothing but true. He got married at 19, to my sister. So, now we're in-laws! He managed to knock Ella up twice, the second time they had twins. Who knows what's next. Triplets? Sextuplets? Hey, maybe they can beat out Jon and Kate, maybe even the Duggars. Who knows?

And that brings me to the youngens. Nudge is 18 and she's staying with Iggy and Ella while she goes to college in the suburbs. Gasman, 15, and Angel, 13, are staying with Mom in Arizona, and my newest little sister, Miracle. Mom had her the same day that the flock and I blew up the building here in New York, Mom decided to name her Miracle because, well, that day two miracles happened, I saved the human race and my mother had a baby. And it was quite a 'miracle', more like a huge coinky dink, that they happened on the same exact day. At the same exact time.

Now, you may be wondering who Miracle's father is. Well, he's this really nice guy named John Abate. Yes, that's right, Dr. Abate and my mom. I have to say I wasn't very shocked when that happened, nor was I shocked when they got married after just three months of dating, and I was even less shocked when, less than a year later, Mom told us she was pregnant. And then, on October 13, Miracle Hope Abate was born! Oh, what a great date.

So, that's what's up with the flock location wise, and job wise, I already told you about Fang, Iggy is a factory worker and he does odd jobs on occasions, Ella is a school teacher, Nudge works at Subway while she goes to college, and Angel and Gazzy are students. As for me? I'm a secretary for Fang's big company. Yeah, he got me job there, but can he get me a raise? Nope. 'Sorry, Max, but I don't have that kind of power.' Yet he can get me a job with the snap of his fingers. I will never understand that boy. And on rare days off I volunteer at the preschool on my block. Honestly, I'd rather do that daily than answer the phone and look at the same documents all day every day. I mean, with a preschool, you never know what you'll get. Some kid could get sick from eating the playdoh, a kid could jump off the desk, or even try to fly out the window. Well, the office has it's random days as well. One day one of the big execs got a call from some random old lady in the insane asylum. She was trying to order pizza from the manager at McDonalds, with a five dollar foot long on the side. Yeah...sad thing is, I'm not even making that up. On the weekends I drove out(yes, I can drive now)to, well, where ever I could find, and went flying. Sometimes I'd fly down to Arizona, if I was up for it, to see Mom and the gang.

I threw my keys down on the table, hung my coat up and locked the door back. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled a microwave dinner out of the cabinet. Nowadays, I am a better cook, but most days, like today, I really don't feel like cooking. I popped it in the microwave, set it on sixty, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I leaned back on the counter and stretched out my wings. Unfortunately, lying low means keeping our wings hidden. Sure, everyone knows a bunch of kids destroyed the company bent on destroying the world, but, thanks to our pals in the government, nobody knows who we were. They_ do, _however, know that the kids that saved them have wings and went into hiding. I'm sure if the people I worked with found out that _I _was one of the children that saved their lives, they'd undoubtedly crap themselves.

"Now I want hot chocolate..." I muttered to myself. It was November, getting close to Thanksgiving actually, and in New York it was freezing. It was even starting to snow a little bit. I was dreading winter. As you know, I'm not a fan of cold, but New York was just calling me to live here and I stupidly agreed. I turned around and pulled a mug out of the cabinet behind me. As I poured some of the water out of my bottle into it there was a knock at my door. No one ever visited me unannounced, except for the landlord to demand money and the occasional girl scout with those irresistible thin mints. I furrowed my brow and walked into the front room. I looked through the little hole thing they put in the middle of the door, I figured out what that was for when I first moved in, and saw that is none other than the person that taught what it was. Fang. I opened the door and he shot me a crooked grin.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him. His smile faded.

"Well, I was sort of expecting something more along the lines of 'hey, what's up, how are you?', but okay." He sighed. "I just felt like stopping by to see you. I mean, I haven't talked to you in a couple days."

I just stared at him for a couple minutes. _Man he is so cute. Wait, what? No. Stop. _

"Max?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head clear, no doubt blushing.

"Right. Um, come in." I stepped aside as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

"So..." I started. "How have you been?"

"Great. Fine." Fang replied. If you couldn't tell, we're still not big talkers. We stood in awkward silence for a couple minutes, doing that weird facial thing when you sort of puff up your lips and look around while you blow out the air. I still don't get why people do that.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep. _

The microwave went off, saving me from more awkward silence and odd facial gestures.

"What'cha cookin'?" Fang asked as I made my way towards the kitchen, he followed.

"Microwave dinner. Turkey and stuffing." I told him.

"Sounds nummy." He commented.

"I know. Want some?" I asked.

"Nah...Hey, speaking of turkey, are we still going to your Mom's for Thanksgiving?" He questioned. I furrowed my brows at him and walked over to where he was perched by the counter.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" I sat the microwave dinner down and put my hand on his forehead.

"Yes...why?" He looked at me curiously.

"You just turned down food. Are you sick?" He rolled his eyes.

"Let's keep in mind who cooked the food."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "All I did was put it in the microwave."

"Max, you've nearly caught the house on fire making _cereal_." He reminded me. I cringed.

"That was over five years ago. I can now successfully make cereal without it somehow combusting." I defended.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you managed that...Did you use gasoline instead of milk then put a match by it?" He asked. I grabbed a bowl out of one of my cabinets and joined him back at the counter. I shrugged.

"It's possible. It was about five in the morning." I informed him. I pulled back the plastic on the container and began scraping the turkey and stuffing covered in gravy into the plastic green bowl.

"Will you at least let me make you hot chocolate?" I asked Fang. "I was fixing to make some before you came." He looked over across the kitchen where my bottled water and coffee mug were sitting.

"Okay, but use tap. Bottled water can over boil and explode in the microwave. Knowing you, you'd manage it." I rolled my eyes at him and walked back over to the mug.

"Been watching _Mythbusters _again have we?" I heard him chuckle behind me as I poured the water out in the sink and turned on the tap. "Thanks for reminding me about that...It looked like you'd get some major burns if that were to happen."

"Yeah...Your not storing loaded guns in your oven, are you?" I turned off the water and turned to face him.

"Heck no, are you crazy? Someone could get hurt! I cut out the middle of books and hide them there." I joked as I walked over to the microwave. He laughed again.

"Really? I thought that's where you hid your drugs."

"Nope, _those _go under my mattress."

"So you admit you're on drugs!" I rolled and my eyes and slapped him upside the head.

"You're such an idiot." I muttered. He chuckled again, he's been doing that more often for the past five years.

"Yes, but I'm your idiot, so you should be happy." He said. I looked at him, he had that crooked grin on his face, the same one that's been making my heart skip a beat for almost seven years now.

"What?" He asked with a laugh. I shook my head again.

"You know," I began, "you're kind of cute when you do that." I felt my face flush and Fang laughed again.

"You're kind of cute when you blush like that." He replied, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and letting his fingertips linger just below my ear. This, of course, caused me to blush more.

The microwave beeped again and Fang moved his hand back down to his side and I turned to get my mug out of the microwave. I took out a package of hot chocolate mix and poured it into the hot water, then mixed it.

"Hey, Max?" Fang asked. I turned around to face him and handed him his cup of hot chocolate.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to, um, go out sometime?" I turned back and put my cup in the microwave, then walked over to him.

"You mean, like, a date?" I questioned.

"Or, just friends. Unless, you'd rather it be a date." He replied, a grin playing at his lips.

"What'd you have in mind?" I continued, because no, I couldn't just say 'yes' or 'no'. I, of course, had to interrogate him about it.

"Maybe a movie then go back to my place for dinner…?" He tried. I pursed my lips and thought.

"Why not go out?" I finally asked.

"Because I'm not a big money waster." He answered. I narrowed my eyes.

"So spending money on me is wasteful?"

"No, but it's wasteful when I have perfectly fine free food at home."

"Or is it because you don't want to be seen with me in public?"

"I'm taking you to the movies aren't I? Why are you interrogating me?"

"Because it's fun."

"Look, do you want to, or not?" I thought for a few minutes, silently debating. I could go on this date with Fang and it end in total disaster and I end up getting majorly embarrassed. Or, I could go, it goes swimmingly and we get married and live happily ever after.

"Sure." I said, praying for the second one. Fang shot me a grin and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"OW!" He exclaimed, sitting the mug on the table and running over to the sink.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Hot." He said before cupping his hand under the running water and scooping it into his mouth. I laughed as he tried to cool off his burning tongue.

* * *

**Yup, that's all you get for now. I'll post more soon, I pwomise. :)**

**Iggy: So, what'd'ya think of it? **

**Me: I hope you like it. Next chapter is in Ella's POV. Warning: This story is going to switch POV a lot, mostly 'cause it's a soap opera type deal, but I didn't feel like writing it in 3rd Person Omniscient. **

**Iggy: R&R?**

**Me: Pweese?**


	2. Ella's Secret Life

**Okay, I will admit this is not the _best _chapter...but I tried. It's the best I could get it unless you wanted to wait three more weeks for a chapter.**

**Iggy: Skits, it's almost 4:20 AM, why are you up?**

**Me: Updating! So, here you go, chapter two of The Young and the Feathery! :D**

**Iggy: Don't kill us...**

**Me: Yeah...I like living...

* * *

  
**

**~Ella's POV~**

"Come on, Hannah." I called out to my oldest daughter. She came running up to me and hugged my legs. I laughed and ruffled her light brown hair. She let go of my legs and grabbed my hand as we walked inside.

"What's for lunch, daddy?" She asked Iggy. He smiled at her and sat a paper plate with a sandwich on it in front of her.

"Bologna sandwich. Sounds delicious, right?" He asked. Hannah giggled as she took a huge bite. Iggy walked back into the kitchen, probably to fix himself something. I followed him.

"Is there a reason why you're stalking me?" Iggy asked with a laugh.

"Who says I'm stalking you? I live here, too, you know." I replied.

"Really? I just thought you broke in everyday to stalk me."

"Don't flatter yourself." I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I felt so bad for him. Unfortunately, when the flock saved the world, there was no way to fix Iggy's blindness, so he was still blind to this day. He doesn't have a clue what any of his kids look like besides what he's felt, and he barely even knows what I look like. It must be hard for him, to not even know what a beautiful family he has, but he didn't show it at all.

I thought about our family. Our kids. We had one two year old, Hannah. She was precious. Her light brown hair fell down to just below her shoulders and her electric blue eyes were piercing. I guessed that's what Iggy's looked like, before they clouded over from blindness. We also had twin one year olds, Aurora and Ariel. They both had black hair and hazel eyes, like me.

"What're you making?" I asked curiously, looking over Iggy's shoulder.

"Hot pocket. Want one?" He questioned. I shook my head and let go of him as he walked towards the microwave, sticking his hot pocket inside. He turned back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You sure you don't want anything, babe? I can make you something, anything you want." He said. I shook my head agian.

"I'm fine, Ig. I'm not hungry." I assured him. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Alright, if you're sure." He murmured before pressing his lips against mine gently.

We broke apart when we heard a gag coming from the entryway of the kitchen. I looked over to see our dark-skinned guest looking at us in disgust.

"You know there are people other than you here, right?" Nudge stated. "If you want to go around doing..._that_, please do it in private."

"We were in private until you walked in." Iggy pointed out. "I say you just have bad timing, Nudge. I married her, I think I have the right to kiss her as much as I want."

I chuckled.

"Well, I st-" Nudge was cut off by a loud ring. I recognized the ringtone, it was the song 'Right Round' by Flo Rida. _Oh, crap._ I thought. I rushed over to the counter where my phone was laying. That ringtone was the tone that played when someone called, and no one ever called unless there was an emergency...or if I had to go to...

I opened my phone and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ella, you're late." A voice told me in a very aggravated tone. I walked into the living room and out the front door so I'd be out of earshot from the two bird-kids in my house.

"I told you, I'm not working today." I hissed into the receiver. "Iggy's starting to get suspicious."

"I don't care about _Iggy_. What I care about is my business. I know you can't live solely on that teacher's check, if you aren't down here in twenty minutes, you're fired." The line went dead. I sighed and closed my phone, slipping it into my pocket.

I walked back into the house and rushed upstairs, throwing a few things into a bag before heading back down.

"Where are you off to?" Nudge asked.

"What's up, babes?" Iggy questioned. I cringed and turned towards them.

"I'm needed down at the school, the Saturday school teacher got sick." I lied smoothly. Iggy frowned but nodded.

"You must be important, they seem to need you an awful lot." Nudge said. I chuckled and nodded.

"More important than you'd imagine." I muttered. I planted a quick kiss on Iggy's cheek and then headed out the door and into my car.

* * *

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

Iggy watched his wife leave sadly. He missed having time with her, but she was always so busy with stuff down at the school. He sighed and went back into the kitchen to finish making his lunch, Nudge followed close behind.

"Hey, Ig," she said slowly. "Isn't it Sunday?"

Iggy dropped his plate at the realization.

Ella just lied to him.

* * *

**~Ella's POV~**

I pulled up to the run-down building, parking behind it so my car was hidden, in case anyone drove by. I hated keeping this from Iggy, but he'd freak out if he knew. I sighed, grabbing my bag before climbing out of the car. I hurried into the building and towards the 'Employee Only' room.

"It's the middle of the day, why was I needed so badly?" I growled. Marvin, my boss, turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Ella, dear, you know how things are on Sundays." He said. "Men tell their wives that they're going to church or going fishing or whatever, and then they come here."

"Yeah, I get that. But why didn't you call in Marsha, or Jan, or Cindy? Why _me_? I told you, I wanted to spend today with my family."

"How is that family of yours, anyway?" Marvin took his hands off of me and lit a cigarette.

"Oh, perfectly fine, except for the fact that my husband is suspicious of me and my kids haven't actually gotten to spend time with their mother in weeks." I tried to keep myself from snarling.

"Look, sorry about this, Ella, but you are the best exotic dancer here." Marvin said before taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Yes, you did hear that right.

Ella Ride: School teacher by day, exotic dancer by night.

And no, exotic dancer is _not _code for stripper. I pole dance.

"Just go out there, you can leave after one show. You were requested today, that's why you're here." He told me. I sighed again.

"I'm gone in an hour, got that?" Marvin nodded.

"One hour, then you're free."

I walked across the stage towards the pole. Honestly, this was a very awkward job. I was prancing across the stage, sliding up and down a pole, wearing very little clothing. Usually it was just small tube tops and thongs.

And I'm not talking about the Australian shoes when I say thongs.

If I didn't need this money as badly as I do, I'd be out of here. But, how could I support my three kids, and Iggy, and myself on my paycheck? Around here, teachers really didn't get paid that well, and Iggy doesn't work, he's a stay-at-home dad. He really couldn't find a job, what with the whole blind thing.

The money was the only good thing about this job.

An hour later I was off the stage and back in the 'Employees Only' room, counting my money for the day. In an hour I had made $123 in 'tips', AKA the money they put in my clothes. Who knew a skimpy outfit like this could hold that much money in it? I put the money in my purse and changed back into the clothes I had on before, and then headed home.

Iggy was waiting by the door when I pulled in. I took a deep breath, readying myself to face him. I bet he realized it was Sunday. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

"Where were you?" He asked as soon as I opened the door.

"The school," I answered.

"I'm not stupid. It's Sunday."

"Problem in the office."

"Don't lie to me, Ella."

"Fine." I had to think fast. What's a good lie? What's a good lie? "Bree needed help with her kids, they were driving her up the wall and I wanted to help her." Let's hope Bree, one of my close friends, didn't stop by while I was gone.

"Oh," Iggy said quietly. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to freak out about me leaving home again." I said, looking at the floor. Iggy put his arms around me.

"Ella, baby, I'm not going to freak out because you want to help a friend." He assured me. "I just don't want you to lie to me."

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "I think I'm going to take a nap, I'm really tired."

Iggy nodded and gave me a kiss before I walked upstairs to the room I shared with him, throwing my bag under the bed and lying down.

Oh how I wish I didn't have to lie to him anymore. But I knew he'd freak out if he knew about my job at the club.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting myself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Whoo! It's over. **

**Yeah, short-ish, and, well, I've been editting that to death for weeks(yeah, it was worse before). **

**I PROMISE the next chapter will be better! And soon! **

**I've got it all up here, -taps head-**

**Iggy: And I just found blackmail on Skits...**

**Me: Oh?**

**Iggy: -nods- Remember that picture of you and Erica when you were little?**

**Me: ...yeah...**

**Iggy: I found it. -holds up-**

**Me: -takes- Hey! You did! I've been looking everywhere for this picture...**

**To burn it.**

**Iggy: -takes back- I don't think so...-puts in pocket- This will come in handy. -walks off-  
**

**Me: .**

**R&R? **

**And help me get that picture back from Iggy? **

**Please?  
**


End file.
